Princess in Peril
by goblingqueen
Summary: Set in the the middle of the third book, before MM get together. When Mia and Michael have a blazing argument, they find it could be too late to tell each other how they really feel when they are taken hostage by Genovian terroists.
1. Good ol' computer

Note : Hello I hope you like this fic. It's rated PG13 for some peril and the fact that Mia is held hostage. Any kind of feedback would be fantastic :) Obviously Mia can't write in her diary in this so its just her POV enjoy PS this first chapter is very short as its the day before but I promise my chapters will be long

Rose

Mia's POV

Set December 18th 9:30 PM

Of course its only about twelve hours till the Winter carnival. I am totally peeved off with Kenny. He hasn't asked me to be his date yet, so what am I going to do???

I. AM. GOING. TO. THE. WINTER. CARNIVAL. WITHOUT A DATE!!!!!!!!

That's it. I'm emailing Kenny, and I'm emailing him now. Right, I've logged on. Wait Michael is on line. What do I do? Um... the most polite thing to do is give him a friendly message. Seems like he beat me to it.

CracKing : Hey Mia. You still coming to do the Winter Carnival tomorrow?

FtLouie : Do I have a choice? So what is this thing you wanna show me at your booth?

CracKing : Oh, this great game the club designed. Shoot em up but you get to shoot the teachers. And you should see the outfit Judith designed for Principal Gupta. I tried to warn her but she wasn't having any of it.

FtLouie : How are you and Judith these days?

CracKing : We're great. Why?

FtLouie : Nothing. I'm not talking to Grandmere.

CracKing : Oh yeah?

FtLouie : Yup. Since she put those photos of me in the paper I swear I will never ever talk to her again.

CracKing :You don't mean that.

FtLouie : I sure do.

CracKing : The problem with you Mia is that you are stubborn but I think that

Five seconds later

CracKing logged off at 9:33PM

FtLouie : Michael?! Are you still there?

wiminrule logged in at 9:34 PM

wiminrule : Mia!

FtLouie : Lilly did you just kick your brother off your DSL?

wiminrule : Sure did. How are you tonight?

FtLouie : Terrible. I haven't got a date yet. I am SO dumping Kenny. How are you?

wiminrule : As a matter of fact, I'm exceedingly well. Astonishishingly enough, I admit that I'm looking forward to the carnival and possibly the dance.

FtLouie : Well I'm not.

wiminrule : Listen, we are going to have a great day tomorrow you can count on it.

FtLouie : Cheers Lilly. Anyways I'm going to have an early night. See ya.

wiminrule :Bye Mia.

I logged off. I got in to my bed. Maybe the carnival won't be so bad. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing. But I will break up with Kenny, unless he has already broken up with me.


	2. The row

Author's note - Hi I'm doing another chapter any feedback would be awesome

Rose

8:30 AM 18th September, Mia's POV

Well, thanks to Lilly, I'm stuck in a limo with Michael all alone. Excluding the fact that Lars is with me. I've said nothing the whole time as I'm just so frustrated. How long is this going to go on? My love for Michael will never end. Its pathetic really. And I admit Tina is sorta helping when she's NOT TRYING TO GET ME TO FESS UP TO HIM!

Oh yeah about Lilly. She decided to go on the subway for a change. I don't know why but theres something suspicous about her.

Well, Lars has escorted me out of the car now. He says he wants to head up to the staff room for a "quick" coffee and chit chat with Madamoiselle Klein. Quick? Quick? He's been spending the whole day in the staff room this week as far as I've been concerned.

That's OK though. I guess its a weight off my shoulders that I haven't got a bodyguard on my arm all the time.

Anyway, the limo pulled at like a five minute walk away from school. So me and Michael are walking.

"Your quiet Mia." Michael said, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, its just Kenny. He hasn't asked me to be his date yet."

I shrugged. Truth is, I was fed up of pretending.

"Are you trying to avoid me for some reason?" Michael asked.

It sounded like he was trying to say it jokingly.

"No, theres no reason to."

Michael puts his hands on my shoulders, it was soooo nice, I feel like I imagined it.

"Is it your Grandmere again? Has your dad's cancer come back?" He looked sympathetic.

I didn't know what to do.

"No. Its something else!" I don't know why I raised my voice but Michael looked hurt.

He nodded and tried to walk faster. I suppose he's trying to get away. I continued to walk but I was shocked when he stopped and turned round.

"It's me isn't it?" Michael asked.

His voice was louder than usual. I hesitated. There was no point in lying any more.

"Yes it is you!" I shouted.

I can hear my voice echo. For some lame reason I've stamped my foot.

"Oh right, I get it, Michael Moscovitz is not good enough for you!" He yelled.

"Michael. What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

This is getting weird. He's moving closer now, but its not excatly friendly.

"The Mia I thought I knew has turned in to what she is."

"What?"

"A princess!! You spoilt, rich girl!"

"I can't believe you!" I screamed.

I really can't. He's changed his look in to a solomn one.

"Mia, I, I, don't know what to say anymore. I... lo-"

Before he could say anything else I marched down the road. I can hear him calling after me.

"Wow, Princess Mia is going home!"

I ignored him. I'm practiacally crying. In my own world, I heard a nasty yell. A French accent. I turn round and see a tall man with a black longcoat on. He grabs my arms and swings them to my back like he's arresting me. I screamed really loud. Michael. He's running to save me. But he got grabbed by another guy. The guy gassed him causing Michael to faint.

"MICHAEL!"

I yelled screaming and crying at the same time.

"Princess Amelia?" The man said. "Its your lucky day."

I look at him and see he's holding a gun. As quickly as I know I'm running with him as I'm being dragged across the ground. The other man is dragged Michael along too, but he's out cold.

For once I am truly scared.


	3. Taken to the plaza

Author's note : Thanks to whoever did that first review, can't remember your name. I agree it was a bit far Michael telling her she's spoilt but this is different I guess :)

8:50 AM 18th December

I can't run out of this car that I'm in. Its going really fast, I'm locked in and I can't leave Michael here. The two men are in the front, and I think they're Genovian. And I have a feeling they want to hold me for ransom. I'm confused. Why did they bring Michael? It's made things even worse. I would die for him if I had to, but couldn't they at least spare me the worry?

He's still unconcious. I can somehow stroke his hand. Our wrists have been tied together so none of us can get away.

I love Mom, Fat Louie, Dad, Michael and even Grandmere but I can never ever tell them that again.

Where are they driving me??? Is that... is that the Plaza?! They've stopped at the plaza. What if my dad is in there!!

They've gotten out of the car, and taken me and Michael out.

"Hold him on you." The man who caught me first said, not like he actually cared.

The two men took out their guns and signalled for me and Michael to walk in first. so we could alarm people. They are close behind.

I opened the entrance. Holding Michael I walked in, I could tell they were behind me.

"Everybody get down on the floor!" One of them said.

"Or the Princess is killed!" The other guy said.

He's pointed a gun at my head!

The first man pointed at the receptionist. She looked like she was going to burst in to tears.

"Give me the keys for the smallest ugliest room. Now."

She nodded and handed him they keys.

We walked in to the corridor and then in to a hotel room. One of them cut the rope that was holding us together and then I heard them lock the door behind us.

"We will be back in exactly one hour!"

My guess is that they have someone guarding the door. I sat Michael down on the couch. I whispered his name in to his ears. I shook him a little bit, but he woke up.

He breathed in loudly. He looked terrified than I've ever seen. I held on to his hand.

"Michael, they've gone! But they'll be back. I think they're Genovian terroists." I said.

He looked startled and let go of my hand.

He buried his head in his arm. Now he's looked up at me.

I'm now crying. What else can I do?! I can't even hold back the tears for the one I love.

He's holding me. Holding me?? He's holding my body, cradling it I guess.

"Mia, we're going to get through this. I'll save you."

He let go of me and stared at the floor.

In no time at all we heard two gunshots. I screamed, crying. It wasn't an hour. They were back now. They came back in.

"I'm Gino." The first man said. "And this is Rudolph. This is our plan. We kidnap you, Princess Amelia, in the hope for five billion euros. You man, Michael as I heard Amelia scream, are hear for the sake of it, to scare your parents."

I was too scared to say anything. And I think Michael was too.

"Deal is, we are moving you to better place to keep you in. You know the rundown Zigzag club down road? We are keeping you there until further notice. Get your asses up and walk out with us." Rudolph said. They got out their guns again and grabbed our arms. I heard Michael yell.

"Oh my God!"

I closed my eyes tight. I didn't want to see a body. This was too much for me.

Well. To Zigzag we go.


	4. Lights action camera

Note : Hi thanks for the feedback. It's great that you like it. Sorry I've been long updating.

We're at Zigzag now, the run down club that was open in the eighties. My mom used to go here and now me and Michael are stuck here. Well, Gino and Rudolph those Genovian terroists are on a different floor, but I have no idea what they're doing. Theres like a whole army they payed guarding the door so no one can get in.

Nothing much here. It's dim dark, but I can still see this room. Theres a bar, and an old jukebox. It would of been pretty cool to go here I reckon.

I wonder what Fat Louie is doing at the moment. He's probably eating a sock again. I mean I'm not home. Hows mom gonna know he's eaten a sock???

Cut it out Mia! Michael Moscovitz, the one guy I have truly loved is sitting in front of me, his hands tied to my hands. He's looking down at the floor, and I need to find out what he saw.

"Michael?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Yeah?" He said.

"What did you see? When we got out of the plaza?"

"I... saw someone dead. A worker. I didn't know him but it was just terrible."

I didn't say anything.

"There's some stuff I need to tell you. If I don't make it through this, I don't want you to feel bad or anything." He said.

I shook my head.

"No. No. It's me they want, I'm the princess. I'll be dead soon."

"Don't Mia. Don't put that in to my head."

I can't hold it in anymore. I started crying. Michael held my head in his hands and wiped the tears off.

"I need you Mia."

I was shocked he said that.

"Really?"

"Of course I do."

"Even though you like Judith?"

"Judith? I'm not going out with her. No way. She already has a boyfriend. I love you. And it's not the kind of sibling love like me and Lilly, its the kind of love that means I can't see myself with anyone else, I'd die for you."

I can't even explain how I feel. But I'm angry.

"That's not true!" I shouted. "Your just saying that because we're going to die!"

"No." Michael said, shaking his head.

"I'm right aren't I? If you must know I despise you. Simple as that!"

The door swung open. Gino and Rudolph came in with another guy who was armed with a machine gun. Gino was holding a camera.

"You two are going to co operate. You are going to be live in front of millions of people pleading for your lives, if you do not do a good enough job soon, you will most definately die in the next 24 hours." Rudolph said.

Rudolph went in front of the camera while the armed guy stood behind us.

"Rolling!" Gino said.

We're on TV. I feel so guilty for what I said To Michael.

"Your Majesty. I must say that I have held your beloved Grandaughter Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo, kidnapped as a result of you not paying me the amount of money you owe me for your weapons of mass destruction. As for this you will pay me six million dollars and if you do not, your princess and her friend Michael will be murdered, tonight! Now a few words from the princess herself."

The camera went in front of my face. I cleared my throat.

"People... people of Genovia and United States of America. I ask you to save my friend Michael Moscovitz."

"Mia..." He said softly.

"He has helped through this ordeal, and I want him to know that I really honestly do love him back. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, don't take that away from me. Please, I need help to save this true person who I have loved ever since I met him. Grandmere, I love you and I'm sorry I failed. Mom, dad, I love you. Mr Gianini, take care of my mom. She deserves it. Lilly, Tina, Sham. Ling Su, Boris, uh... Kenny, take care. Please save me and my loved one. Your royal princess Mia."

"Do you want to say anything?" Rudolph said to Michael.

Michael nodded.

"I just want to say Mom, dad, Lilly, please except the fact I am gone. I love you. And... I also love Mia."

Rudolph went in front of the camera.

"If I do not recieve payment until 11AM, which is exactly 1 hour, the princess will be history."

Rudolph pulled out a small object out of his pocket.

"This is a bomb. Time's ticking.."

The terroists walked out locking the door again. Me and Michael aren't talking even though we just declared we love each other on live TV.

----

There ya go


End file.
